El mundo de Loki
by sp.lucky23
Summary: Esto trata de la historia de un personaje de Marvel llamado Loki, que es exiliado de su reino por ser un peligro para la sociedad
1. Chapter 1

C**apitulo 1**** : 'Una llegada que provoca cambios'**

Todo empezó en Asgard, El reino de los cielos, donde viven los dioses de las creencias mitológicas de los Vikingos, cuando Thor El dios del Trueno y Odín el padre de todos concluyen que Loki El dios del engaño es un completo peligro para el mundo entero y conocido por otros, por su peligrosidad y por lo causado por el, en todo el mundo, sus actos tanto contra la humanidad y divinidad absoluta de Asgard, por lo cual deciden mandarlo a una dimensión desconocida, no solo por el bien del mundo, si no para si mismo.

Echado de la dimensión hacia otro mundo, el nuevo mundo donde se encontraba Loki, era extraño, no había ni un solo humano o dios, solo criaturas raras con horrible aspecto: marcas en su cuerpo que podían verse de pies a cabeza, rostros desfigurados, cuales no parecían poder reflejar ciertos rasgos, deformaciones cuales... no alcanzan las palabras para describirlos, pero que no despertaban ninguna curiosidad en Loki, ya no era sorprendente. Éste al verlos, solo se limitó a pensar en que podría hacer con ellos, entonces concluyó lo siguiente:" Por fin tenía la posibilidad de tener MI PROPRIO reino, donde fuera amo y señor."

El mismo día de su llegada, Loki destrozó Gran parte de un pueblo, y desafió a sus mas poderosos guerreros, los cuáles nunca se presentaron, porque este mundo era extremadamente pacifico, no buscaban la guerra sino la paz. Ante esta situación, Loki sintió algo muy extraño en sí: La sorpresa. No podía creer que hubiera un mundo como este, donde nadie se opusiera a él.  
Nada reflejaba cierta resistencia, podía hacer lo que quisiera cuando quiera y como quiera

Ya estando consiente de esto, Loki decide hacer vida con estas criaturas-que por cierto eran mudas, no sabían del don del habla o tal vez desconocía su lenguaje, pero ellos podían entender lo que Loki decía.  
Entonces, decide enseñarles lo que el sabe, pero a su forma; por ejemplo, les dijo que los reinos, países, ciudades y pueblos, eran liderados por un solo rey, y en este caso ellos eran afortunados de que el fuera su rey, lo cual la raza de criaturas asimilaba perfectamente sus caprichos.

Luego de brindarles la mayoría de su conocimiento, Loki el dios del engaño, de la discordia y del Caos empezó a pensar, cada minuto que el pasaba en aquel lugar su interior se tranquilizaba, la maldad que nublaba su mente se disipaba, con un claro pensamiento el podía reinar sobre esas criaturas, tanto así que prácticamente se podría decir que el era parte de ellos y ellos de el, comenzando su nueva comunidad lealtad hacia el-.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: 'Shannon, su nuevo universo'

Había pasado un tiempo con esa "nueva Raza"; luego de investigar lo que "eran", Loki se dió cuenta de que todos eran iguales: las mismas virtudes y defectos, que todos compartían las mismas estructuras tanto físicas como mentales, también poseían las mismas aptitudes o Rasgos. Cuando descubrió estas "igualdades", sintió un sentimiento de Gozo en su corazón, era tener un mundo en donde nadie se peleaba por las diferencias, donde todos eran iguales y solo el estaba sobre los demás, no parecían tener las envidias y vanidades que enfermaban al antiguo mundo en el que el estaba, era un mundo perfecto; Además de poder tener a un pueblo dominado, también podría gobernar a todo un universo, eso para él era excepcional.

Como este mundo tenía criaturas con un vocabulario que el dios nórdico no entendía, tocando con su cetro empezó a manipular la mente de las criaturas, convenciéndolas de que se unieran a el. En cada planeta, continente, ciudades y pueblos, no se poseía un nombre tal, por lo que Loki se concentró en darles uno, empezando por el mundo, al cual llamó Shannon.

Tener el dominio de un mundo para Loki era fantástico, pero como es obvio, el no podría solo con esta tremenda responsabilidad, así que reunió a los que consideraba las mejores "criaturas" y a su extraña manera las adiestró en el arte del buen Gobernar. Dejó a un encargado en cada planeta que existía, y les impuso como objetivo: velar por que todo lo que el mandase o dijera se cumpliese a cabalidad, teniendo un rango mas superior, por lo cual sería el por no decir dios el mero mero de estas Criaturas y poco a poco iría construyendo su propio régimen Divino en cada planeta, a los cuales el se presentaba como su Rey.


End file.
